The Last Of The True Summoners
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: Harry placed in a stasis pod later wakens more than 2000 years into the future. One plagued by a horrible creature known as sin. He faces many challenges but will he be able to do it alone or will he have help from someone that is like him? Rated M-MA
1. Chapter 1

This story starts after Tidus gets away from the Geosgaeno and enters the temple at the beginning of the game up till now has been cannon including the history of Lord Brasca and his guardians that leads to Tidus's father becoming sin. I'm sorry for the other stories not being updated, but I have lost the inspiration to type more on certain ones. With out further distractions on to the story.

Disclaimer….

I don't own Final Fantasy x or Harry Potter…. I would also like to thank Vogue Star for his/her novelization of the ffx game for without that I would have had to double time my efforts to find a copy of the game that I lost and replay it to remember how it went.

The Last Of The True Summoner's

Tidus shivered as he looked at the remains of an old campfire longingly and started to look around for something to restart it so he could warm up slightly. Midway across the room after passing the statue a secret panel on the base of the statue opened and warming light spilled out across the floor. He paused and then headed towards the door pausing as he passed the threshold and continued on into the room.

Not even three steps into the room and the secret door closed and disappeared from view locking him inside the room. Tidus started to look around the room for another exit when his eyes fell upon a weird huge gem in the middle of the room and next to it a long wide cylinder tube with windows that appears covered in frost.

Heading across the room the gem in the started to glow revealing the fossilized bone remains of a giant snake. On top of the gem he finally noticed a group of items that included a book, a ring, a goblet, a tiara, a locket, a coiled up snake that seemed to be real, and a pair of glasses.

As he moved closer to the cylinder the gem continued to get brighter until there was a flash blinding Tidus for a few moments. Blinking away the momentarily blindness he looked up to find a man wearing a dress. "Um… Excuse me sir…" Tidus started but was interrupted as the man held up his hand and started chuckling, "Hello, you must be Tidus," Tidus looked at the man stunned. "How did you know my name," Tidus stammered and backed away. The man smirk and spoke, "I know a lot about you but now is not the time nor is it for me to tell you," the male looked over towards the cylinder and then waved his hands towards it, "This here holds the last hope of the world." Tidus stared at the male and then looked at the cylinder and then asked, "What do you mean "the last hope of this world"?"

"Inside this here is a young man that was once my sworn enemy," the strangely dressed male stated motioning towards the cylinder as he continued, "His name is Harry James Potter and mine is Tom Marvolo Riddle but most knew me as Voldemort. You where summoned through space and time to now to hopefully help stop an accident that happened a long time ago…."

Tidus looked in shock and quickly asked, "Sin pulled me through space and time? Damnit that means that my home and family is gone for good doesn't it?"

Tom looked down at the ground and gave a sad sigh, "It is true sin destroyed the world that the young faiths had built and brought you here but that you must learn from them."

Tidus looked Tom in the eyes revealing the blaise of revenge burning in the young blitz players eyes, "So why was I brought here and whats the story behind Harry?"

"Now Tidus I can not tell you everything about yourself or him for that you must learn for yourself from him, but I can tell you a little of his past in hopes that when I ask you something later you can truthfully give me your best answer."

Tidus held back a growl of frustration as the other male decided to only answer his question half assed and nodded for Tom to continue.

"Harry was born July 1 over 2 thousands years ago to a loving pair of loving parents, but due to a prophecy that was fake to begin with ripped his parents away from him. The prophecy stated a child born as the seventh month dies would have the power the dark lord of the time didn't have and would vanquish the dark lord. When the stupid thing was made I thought it was real and that I was the dark lord that it spoke of. I killed his parents the October after his first birthday and then tried to kill him but the spell back fired and sent me out of my body." Tom stated but was interrupted.

"Wait magic is real," Tidus asked in awe.

Tom chuckled and then answered, "Yes it's real. Now back to his story. After his parents death he was sent to his mother's toothpick sister and her fat husband. They locked him in a small cupboard or closet under the stairs that would be his room till he was eleven. Now I must tell you things happened to him bad things so his trust is hard to earn and if anyone ever harms him again that person will die."

"That's not all of it is it?" Tidus asked as he looked sadly at the cylander and then to the other male.

Tom looked down sadly with regret in his eyes, "No it isn't but that is for him to tell you."

Tom looked Tidus in the eye with renewed vigor, "Now I have a request for you. I ask that you waken Harry and then do everything you can to protect him and help him defeat sin."

Tidus looked at him in shock and then nodded with stark determination that shocked Tidus, "Yes I will protect him the best I can."

'Wait what am I saying… I don't even know much about him and haven't even met him but I feel so protective of him already…' Tidus's mind was interrupted by Tom.

"When you open this I need you to swear that no matter what happens you will not abandon him or betray him." Tom paused and then looked at the gem that glowed like a heart beat now as he slowly started to fade and then stated, "Oh and before my time runs out tell him to take my horcruxes with him so when he battles the true evil that plagues this world he will be able to cut his power in half."

Tidus nodded as the man fully faded away and then walked over to the cylinder and whipped the frost from the glass so he could see in and his breath froze as he saw the young male that look younger than him and so beautiful.

Fumbling around with the latches for a moment he was finally able to open the cylinder causing the young man known as Harry to fall on top of him.

Tidus started to squirm under Harry as his pants suddenly got tighter as he tried to push the smaller male of until said smaller boy wrapped his arms around Tidus and started to nuzzle his neck and sniffing it causing Tidus to groan out in lust.

Before Tudus new what hit him he started to moan out in pleasure loadly until he came in his pants before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I noticed I Gained some new fans and probably lost some of my old ones. I'll tell you what though I respect not only big time authors but also some of the authors on this site that are able on a daily basis get up go to work, do chores at home, spend time with family, and still find the time to finish their stories without losing their main focus of the story. Sadly I can't do that so i lose a lot of free time but I hope with this new chapter I can gain more support and hopefully some good reviews to help me to better my stories so more readers will willingly read this for fun later. So without further distractions on to the story.

Disclaimer….

I don't own Final Fantasy x or Harry Potter. If I did there would be major yaoi scenes …. I would also like to thank Vogue Star for his/her novelization of the ffx game for without that I would have had to double time my efforts to find a copy of the game that I lost and replay it to remember how it went.

The Last Of The True Summoner's

Ch2

Harry had been sitten on his bed in his uncle's house when Bill, Charlie, and the Twins all burst into his bedroom.

"Harry get all of your stuff together now we have to leave before Dumbledore gets here," Bill stated franticly.

Harry stared at them in surprise and then pointed his wand at the four before yelling with tears in his eyes, "Your working for Voldemort aren't you. Dumbledore told me that yall had betrayed me… I didn't want to believe him but it's true isn't it."

Fred walked forward and spelled Harry asleep after looking hims in the eye and saying "I'm sorry Harry but this is for your own good."

He then took Harry's wand and pocketed it as his Twin held up his wand and said, "Accio Harry Potters belongings."

Suddenly there was a thump under the bed before what the twins knew to be the maurders map and Harry's cloak of invisibility and what appeared to be a photo album. Next they heard a crash down stairs before Harry's School trunk flew into room.

As they started to leave with Bill carrying Harry Bridal style they saw a flash of something fly through the air to land in front of Bill on the ground revealing it to be the sword of Gryffindor along with a weird looking bowl filled with a silvery substance. The Twins looked at each other nodding and then each grabbed an Item off the ground George picking up the sword and Fred picking up the bowl.

Charlie looked grim and readied his wand as they started to run towards the edge of the wards yelling, "We have to hurry! Dumbledore knows something has happened since his pensieve and the sword went missing from his office!"

Right as they reached the wards Dumbledore appeared infront of them with his wand drawn. "Hello my boys," Dumbledore stated calmly as the twins both thumbed a hidden pin and waited as the old wind bag continued, "I can't let you take my weapon to your master. I told Molly you where dark but she denied. Maybe after I show her this she will believe me."

Charlie sneered as he stepped in front of his siblings wand leveled at the aged headmaster, "I will not allow you to do that to my little brother. I all ready know your plan Albus. Your going to try and do the same thing you did to Tom." At the mention of Tom Albus paled.

"Your spouting lies you filthy blood traitor! Crucio!" Albus yelled out causing Charlie to collapse to the ground as death eaters started to apparate onto Private Drive and started to attack Dumbledore.

Bill looked toward the twins and then looked to Charlie giving them a silent oder and then apparated away from the battle taking place just as the Order of the phoenix started to arrive.

Grabbing their older brother from the ground the twins apparated away landing in front of the lost temple of Salazar Slythrin.

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was standing in front of them waiting for them and stated, "Bill hurry and get him into the chamber. Fred George get your brother into the healers wing."

As quickly as he could Bill carried Harry into a chamber that held a gem that held the bones of a giant basilisk on the floor.

As he placed Harry next to the gem it started to pulse and a song started out of nowhere.

Ieyui  
>Nobomenu<br>Renmiri  
>Yojuyogo<br>Hasatekanae  
>Kutamae<p>

Tom stood next to Bill as the glow got brighter before it engulfed Harry healing the young summoning wizard of his past scars and from all of the mental blocks that had been placed on both Harry's mind and magic before it disappeared leaving a sleeping Harry.

Harry woke with a startle and when he saw Bill blurrily he started to cry and saying, "I'm sorry" over and over until Bill walked over and pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's ok little brother I'm not mad," Bill stated as he kissed the top of Harry's forehead.

"Nor are we Harry," Charlie stated as the twin helped him into the room.  
>"We told you," "when we did," "the Blood brothers bond," "we will always be there to help you," Twins stated in their normal twin speak causing Harry to burst into giggles and hide his face in Bill's chest.<p>

Tom looked at the twins and Charlie and asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice, "Didn't I tell you two to take him to the healers?"

Hearing that his one of his older brothers needed a healer caused Harry to jump away from Bill and to tackle Charlie along with the twins.

"What happened," Harry stated as he pulled out his wand and started to channel his magic into it to perform a diagnostic spell when it started to glow and then exploded causing Harry to shut his eyes and quickly wishing for his brothers to be safe as he passed out.

Voldemort had dropped to the floor from the magical backlash and when he was a able to look around he noticed that the four Weasley brothers where now missing and that Harry was now unconscious with a staff laying next to him.

The gem glowed a few times and Tom nodded and spoke, "I will do as you request my ancestor." Pausing as he waved his hand conjuring a cylinder stasis pod that he had recently acquired.

"You are sure he will not awaken until it is time for him to?" Tom asked the gem as he picked up his young cousin and placed him into the stasis pod.

The gem gave off a warm fatherly glow before dieing down as Tom took Harry's glasses and closed the stasis pod sealing the young wizard summoner inside.

Present day

Harry felt something warm squirming under him and started to sniff like a fox or wolf would a new scent.

The scent smelled of safety and of his mate causing his canines to lengthen as he snuggled into the males chest… at least that what Harry hoped that thing poking his thigh meant.

He hungrily and lustfully bit into the other persons neck hard enough to puncture the skin causing the other to moan out in pleasure as Harry drank from the others neck before pulling back and licking the bite area and falling asleep comfortably in the arms of his mate. 


End file.
